


Broken Promises and Shattered Dreams

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, No Dialogue, Spoilers, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: Things went so sideways. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She promised him. Unfortunately, promises are made to be broken even if you really don't want them to be.





	Broken Promises and Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me I'm back on that sad shit. So this is a standalone but can be seen as a companion/sequel to A Perfect World. This is definitely spoilery for episode ten so if I were you and haven't seen it I'd just avoid this. This is much shorter than APW but I couldn't make the idea I wanted to do with this work without adding dialogue and I want these to be more introspective fics than what I'm used to writing. This is also solely a Quinnary fic. (minor edit to the tags, I accidentally tagged graphic violence instead of character death. my bad)

If she had known that this plan would fail so miserably, would she have still insisted on going? Would she have let him go instead? No, she couldn't do that to him even though decidedly this was probably worse. Gary deserved to live and someone needed to save Mooncake and look after Little Cato. The least she could do was close the breach. That way, no one else would be hurt. The earth was lost, but there was still some hope now that she closed the breach....right? There had to be. 

She wondered if this was what Avocato felt when he gave his life for them. The overwhelming yet oddly comfortable feeling of love for someone that was so strong you would do absolutely anything for them. She hoped so. Maybe wherever she was going she would meet him there. She and the Ventrexian didn't really see eye to eye but she still enjoyed his company. The straight man to Gary's mania and a damn good father from what she saw. Little Cato was incredibly lucky.

Even if the plan had succeeded, what then? She and Gary were definitely dating, that she wouldn't deny, but what on Earth would they have done after this? Earth was abandoned, the Infinity Guard were a bunch of traitors, there wasn't much there to go back to. The more she thought about it though, the more she didn't care. Just so long as she was with Gary. Tears streamed down her cheeks as coldness enveloped her. She wished she hadn't promised him.

A dull buzzing filled her ears as her vision slowly faded to black. However the buzzing didn't stop, in fact it got louder. She opened her eyes, not to the inside of her helmet and the illuminated HUD but to the soft midnight blue silk of a pillow case and a darkened bedroom. The buzzing was coming from a text alert set on a phone placed on a nightstand to her immediate right. Had she been dreaming? She slowly sat up in bed, elbow brushing against Avocato's soft fur.

Avocato? She glanced behind her to see the Ventrexian snoozing with his son curled up against his chest. Gary was halfway off the bed on the other side while Mooncake was nestled in the pillow above his head. What was going on? She eased her way up out of bed, bare feet meeting the soft plush carpet as she silently slid out of the room. Something felt....off. She couldn't recall anything prior to the breach closing but as she navigated her way down to the kitchen it felt like she had lived in this house for ages. 

It was comfortable and lived in. Decorated from head to toe with pictures and knicknacks, souvineirs and trinkets from various planets. Avocato's weapons were placed like umbrellas in a container near the front door. She entered the kitchen, the fridge had magnets on it declaring it BETH 2 and more pictures were placed on the front doors. She picked one up of all of them; her, Gary, Avocato, Little Cato, Mooncake, H.U.E although she wasn't sure how she knew that was him, the S.A.M.E.S, even KVN in the backyard all sunshine and smiles. It was like looking into the window of a life she had never known existed. A life she wasn't so sure she wanted before now. 

Joining the Infinity Guard had been one of her greatest accomplishments. She worked her ass off to get in and continued to work her ass off while there. Only for it all to come crashing down once she found out they were in the Lord Commander's pocket the whole time. Ever since then she hadn't been sure of what she wanted. Closing the breach was definitely priority number one but after that? Especially once Gary got added to the equation? It turned all her non-existent plans on its head. She didn't know what she wanted once everything was all said and done. All she knew was she wanted to be where Gary was. 

And technically that's where she was right now. She was with Gary as well as the others. They looked so happy in the picture. She looked happy. She couldn't recall a time she looked happier. So why then, did she still feel so guilty? Was it because she broke her promise? Because she became yet another person that left Gary? She felt the tears coming again. She held the picture and silently cried in the middle of the kitchen. 

She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Avocato. She hadn't heard him come downstairs but the way he looked at her, it was like he understood. He hugged her and she just let herself go limp against him. She felt drained emotionally and mentally, even physically, but he held her up, soothingly rubbing her back. After a few minutes they ascended the stairs and got into bed, a silent understanding between them. She was a bit hesitant to fall asleep. 

What if she woke up and none of this was real? Then what? She wanted it to be real. She wanted to stay with Gary. Any Gary. She closed her eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer, praying that when she opened them again she was still here. Even if this world wasn't real, she wanted to stay. She wanted to be where Gary was.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be making this into a full AU.


End file.
